Saxophones require a relatively high degree of time, skill and expertise to assemble due to the complexity of the key assemblies and the precise manner in which they must be attached to the body of the saxophone in order for the saxophone to play properly. Moreover, specialist tools, equipment and suitable fasteners are required to assemble a saxophone which also contributes to this overall complexity. Furthermore, as saxophones tend to be individually handcrafted they must undergo bespoke tuning by persons with specialist skills and this also unduly incurs additional time during the manufacturing of such instruments.